


give your all to me.

by ilen



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Inspired by Pirates of the Caribbean, M/M, написано: 2014
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:00:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25488130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilen/pseuds/ilen
Summary: Чего бы вы хотели _больше всего_?
Relationships: Kim Minseok | Xiumin/Lu Han
Kudos: 2





	give your all to me.

**Author's Note:**

> саунд: john legend – all of me.

〰

_My head's under water_   
_But I'm breathing fine_   
_You're crazy and I'm out of my mind_

_Чего бы вы хотели больше всего?_

Крышка компаса захлопывается с громким щелчком - недостаточно, правда, громким, чтобы хоть как-то прозвучать в пьяном шуме таверны. Лу Хань здесь весь день, сидит в самом углу, скрытый тенью массивной деревянной колонны, да теребит в руках чертов компас, отказывающийся работать в его руках. Стрелка не останавливается и Хань почти готов сдаться. Весь чертов день - он так и не пришел. Хань не видит, но знает, что пылающий диск солнца сейчас медленно скатывается за горизонт, отмеряя последние часы его пребывания на суше. Чертов Ким Минсок.  
\- Я немного опоздал, кажется, - звучит прямо в ухо до дрожи знакомым - блядским - голосом, и Ханю не надо поворачиваться, чтобы увидеть - он уверен - не менее блядскую улыбку на сочных губах.  
\- Немного, - но ты все-таки пришел.   
И Лу слабак, сам знает - потому что прощает ему даже это, потому что умирает, кажется, еще раз, когда рыжая бестия в тяжелом платье цвета красного вина опускается напротив, кокетливо поправляя завитый локон и хлопая длинными ресницами. В раскосых глазах даже жалкой капли раскаяния не найдешь - Хань и не ищет, просто тонет в них, захлебываясь воздухом - ирония какая.  
Минсок ничего не говорит - у них часа четыре - максимум - осталось. И это он виноват, трус - его раскаяние, оно не в глазах, оно где-то глубже, на-под-вместо сердца внутри пульсирует и сжимается. Минсок встает - улыбается снова улыбкой портовой бляди и манит пальчиком за собой.  
  
Мешочек золота слишком за такую комнату - только она все равно лучшее из всего, что есть на этом пропахшем ромом и табаком острове. Тут полумрак и белый - кристально мать его белый - балдахин над огромной кроватью колышется ветром из открытого настежь окна. Оттуда пахнет наступающей ночью и морем - как безжалостное напоминание, что времени на двоих - так безбожно мало. Хотя о каком Боге может идти речь, когда душа Ханя давно принадлежит морскому дьяволу - а может, он и есть это дьявол, ведь сам души забирает. Минсок и свою бы ему отдал - но.  
"Я скучал" - ничего не значащие слова, которые и близко не расскажут о каждом годе из десяти, которые Мин один, на суше - которые Хань один, в море, поэтому можно только к двери прижать хрупкое совсем тело, руками скользя по перетянутой корсетом талии - да лбом упереться в чужой, судорожно втягивая почти вымытый морской водой из памяти запах.   
Глаза в глаза.   
Это больно - этого Минсок боялся, от этого пытался бежать, но разве от морского дьявола спрячешься? 

_Разве Минсок когда-либо по-настоящему хотел от него прятаться?_

\- Так и будем стоять? - тихим шепотом, на который Лу так и тянет ответить "да, давай так постоим, вечность, может", но. 

\- Моя детка хорошо подготовилась к этой встрече, да? - изящная бровь пошло изгибается, а руки все же соскальзывают под пышную юбку, задирая ее непотребно. Мин снова тянет блядскую улыбку, чувствуя, как чужие пальцы касаются кружева чулок, и невольно прогибается в пояснице, когда они же задевают нежную кожу внутренней стороны бедра. Ответом он лишь кивает, ладошками уже забираясь в широкий разрез свободной черной рубашки - пальчики чуть спотыкаются о тонкий шрам, на доли секунды всего останавливаясь - это больно обоим до ненужной влаги в уголках глаз.  
\- Хранишь его? - не по сценарию совсем, ненужно было, но задушенное "разве я могу не" оправдывает слабость Ханя - оправдывает, черт возьми, все и вся. И даже тихий всхлип из миновых губ после - тоже оправдывает. Его Лу ловит своими, смешивая дыхания, души тоже немножко смешивая - если можно еще больше, чем сейчас. 

Наверное, можно, - Хань стонет совсем тихо прямо в поцелуй, не веря до конца, что это все-таки реальность. Мин тоже верит лишь почти, поэтому еще ближе жмется, обвивает руками чужие плечи, ноготками царапая спину - и только ему позволено оставлять свои метки на теле капитана. Он этим пользуется умело - когда тянет рубашку прочь, когда губами скользит по шее, а затем кусает - мой. Это гребаное "мой" хочется на лбу Лу Ханю вытатуировать, чтобы знали все, чтобы знали даже через много лет, когда самого Мина уже не будет - чтобы Хань помнил. Он принадлежит морю - принадлежит чертову морю и долгу помогать душам погибших переправляться на тот свет, но никак не Минсоку, который от этого только бессильно беситься может, прикусывая нежную кожу до крови - до шипения из ханевых губ.  
\- Детка, давай нежнее, - сам Хань уже минуту путается, не глядя, в шнуровке корсета. Мин точно надел его, чтоб поиздеваться, ведь времени и так невозможно мало.  
\- Крючки, - Минсок отстраняется, заламывая руки за спину - а Хань не выдерживает, рывком разрывая лиф и припадая губами к обожаемым сосочкам - надавливая всей поверхностью языка и зубами осторожно прихватывая, оттягивая. От протяжного стона Минсока хочется послать к черту прелюдии, но Хань скорее сам к нему отправится, чем позволит себе сегодня пропустить хоть миллиметр желанного тела. А когда Мин все же с корсетом справляется - жадно тянет ненужную ткань вниз, дурея от открывшейся картины почти полностью обнаженного тела - ведь сложно считать за одежду прозрачные чулки да пояс для подвязок.  
\- Сука, что же ты со мной делаешь?! - Хань рычит глухо, подхватывая Минсока на руки, чтобы уже спустя мгновение опустить его на белоснежные простыни - это красиво до боли где-то там, где сердце должно быть - то, как рыжие локоны парика рассыпались по постели. И можно умереть еще раз - от того, как Мин губу прикусывает и смотрит из-под ресниц, на локтях приподымаясь.

Иди ко мне не звучит, потому что ненужное вовсе, в паре вдохов между ними - их преодолеть мучительно сладко, зато потом так легко сорваться с цепи, зацеловывая минову шею, обводя языком ключицы и играясь с сосками, уже замученными прошлыми поцелуями. Мину тоже совсем не сложно теперь - забраться ладошками в стянутые в тугой хвост волосы, чтобы шнурок распустить - освободить смоляные жесткие пряди. От них пахнет морем, кажется, еще больше, если между пальчиками их пропустить, зажимая на концах и с силой оттягивая - Хань, посмотри на меня.  
И Лу смотрит - с разочарованием отрываясь от минова тела - смотрит. И Лу не может не смотреть - не может не падать еще глубже в бездну, когда видит в глазах Минсока дом, которого у него быть не должно - который по званию ему не положен. Но он есть - его невозможно отрицать, его отрицать и не хочется - поэтому и выбора не остается - только сдаться. Ведь сердце Лу Ханя так давно принадлежит Минсоку - во всех возможных смыслах - так почему бы не отдать и душу? 

Мин заберет ее с радостью - будет холить и лелеять - Мин, дурак, совсем не понимает, что она и так уже ему принадлежит полностью.

\- Ты ведь меня не забудешь...потом? - еще один вопрос не по сценарию - Минсок сравнивает счет, смотря как в чужих глазах гаснут целые галактики.  
\- Разве я смогу?   
Минсок просто не может не верить - не может не отвернуться, сдерживая совсем не к месту появившиеся слезы - но Хань считает иначе. Сам чужое лицо ловит ладонями, а слезы - губами. И к черту сценарий, напускную пошлость тоже к черту - шепчет, как любит, и как скучал шепчет. И что без Мина не знает, что делать будет, не знает, как потом жить в мире, в котором его нет - для этих откровений не место совсем, не время, но когда как не сейчас? 

_Для них двоих всегда не время и не место._

\- Тебе скоро уходить, - пересиливает себя Минсок и за поцелуем тянется - только не может перестать думать, что это все слишком несправедливо. Но этим мыслям все же не место, когда ладони Ханя спускаются ниже пояса, очерчивая острые тазовые косточки грубыми подушечками больших пальцев - срывая с миновых губ рваный стон. Лу ничего не говорит больше - слова кончились - слова все равно слишком убоги, чтобы объяснить, что сейчас он снова живет будто - будто вот-вот почувствует, как бешено о ребра бьется сердце. Под его ладонями Минсок плавится, сминая белые простыни в кулачках - под его губами Мин разлетается на части, закусывая свои до крови. Для него невыносимо это все - слишком сильно, слишком много - от этого тоже пытался сбежать, но.  
\- Хань, - пальцами в волосах, когда язык там выбивает из легких остатки кислорода; когда по всей длине - горячо и пошло - сжигает нервные окончания. Мин не выдерживает, ломаясь будто - и, кажется, ткань в руках рвется, но будто бы это имеет значение, когда он Ханя рывком опрокидывает, забираясь сверху. Рыжие локоны - не нужные уже никому - летят в на пол, А Лу в короткие каштановые волосы запускает пальцы и притягивает к себе - выдыхая в губы еще одно "мой" - в котором столько всего, столько смыслов и столько обещаний, что верить хочется - верить почти получается. Ответить тем же - не до конца - вернее, нет совсем.   
Хань заполняет Минсока до краев - океан без берегов и без края, сносящий все на своем пути, заставляющий подчиняться - и не то чтобы кто-то против. Хань заполняет Минсока до краев - толчками, поцелуями, ладонями-которые-везде. Хань заполняет Минсока - но Минсоку и этого мало, он хочет в себя принять всего Лу - но ему не позволено. Можно только сильнее вбиваться, пытаясь все-таки стать одним целым - в тупой надежде раствориться в этих ощущениях без остатка. Потому что десять лет - это много, это черт возьми, слишком, невыносимо, несправедливо много для одного Минсока, у которого жизнь всего несколько таких "много" и вмещает. Минсок уверен, что сломается раньше - хотел бы сломаться прямо сейчас, что бы Хань - последим был в его жизни - но.

\- Я не смогу еще столько же, - заставляет Лу сбиться с темпа - с нового вдоха тоже. Мин обессиленно упирается лбом ему в плечо, продолжая плавно покачиваться - но Хань чувствует, как по коже обжигающим капает. - Не смогу.  
Что он должен ответить - сделать - что?!  
\- Мы даже после быть вместе не сможем, - добивать правдой - себя или Мина - не знает, кого больше - плохой вариант - единственный из возможных. - Мою душу не пустят туда, где будет твоя.  
Минсок воет в голос. Кусает ключицы и пальцами корябает Ханю спину в бесполезных попытках сойти с ума так, чтоб не знать - сгореть дотла, чувствуя остервенелые толчки Лу внутри - в бесконечном желании того же. Минсок не понимает, почему именно они - когда обессиленно опускается Ханю на грудь, дрожа от слез - и от пронзающего тело удовольствия. Он чувствует чужую ладонь, нежно скользящую по спине вверх - и не видит смысла щадить их обоих - целует тонкую кривую шрама на груди слева, зализывая языком. Потому что вот тут сверху, на коже - единственная рана из всех, что у них обоих есть - которая смогла затянуться.  
\- Первые звезды, - мне пора.   
У Минсока дрожат пальцы, дрожат губы - у Минсока дрожат ресницы, а зрачки покрываются трещинами, размерами, кажется, с бесконечность или чуть больше. У Ханя так же разлетается душа, когда он аккуратно отстраняется, не чувствуя никакого сопротивления.  
\- Я не смогу снова.  
\- Я знаю. Спрячь его где-нибудь. Так, чтобы нашли и..  
\- Это все равно нам не поможет.  
\- Просто спрячь. Потому что я тоже не смогу.

Минсок остается один на гребаных белых простынях - смятых и попорченных - сам он испорчен куда больше - больше некуда. Из открытого окна горящую еще ощутимыми прикосновениями кожу лижет ветром, остужая - словно мир хочет и это у Минсока забрать. Он даже не плачет, закутываясь с пахнущую Лу Ханем простынь и сворачиваясь комком боли посреди огромной кровати. 

_Минсок бы больше всего хотел, чтобы его сердце остановилось прямо сейчас._

  
〰

  
Волны шумом разбиваются о борт "Летучего Голландца", когда капитан резко выворачивает штурвал вправо - команда едва ли успевает удержаться на ногах.   
Ханя рвет изнутри болью и осознанием, что в эту секунду - Мин больше не смог.  
\- Капитан?  
\- Дальше.. по курсу.  
Голландец плывет к разбитому судну, чтобы забрать оттуда погибших и отправить их за горизонт, а то, что капитан и свою хочет отдать кому-нибудь-куда-нибудь-лишь-бы-не-так-больно, не касается никого, кроме самого капитана.   
Хань уходит с палубы, едва они достигают цели - его провожают перешептывания, которые бьют по гордости, но. 

_Какая уже разница?_

Хань сползает по захлопнувшейся двери, размазывая по лицу слезы - давясь беззвучными всхлипами. И не сразу понимает, что с другой стороны кто-то орет и стучится.  
\- Капитан, тут один хочет к нам в команду.  
А Хань умереть, может, хочет, но приходится встать, быстро умыться и глубоко вдохнуть-выдохнуть, успокаивая дыхание - жалкие попытки спастись от позора, но, кажется, никто не замечает чего-то особенного, когда капитан спокойно выходит на палубу.  
\- Вечная служба на моем корабле. Ты правда этого хоч..  
Не заметить, как у капитана подкашиваются на миг колени при виде добровольца не может никто. У того в руках компас с застывшей стрелкой и абсолютно сумасшедшая улыбка.

\- А чего хочешь ты? _Больше всего._

**Author's Note:**

> работа написана на LOCATION SLASH FEST для паблика http://vk.com/overdosepb;
> 
> 140916


End file.
